The Wierd Adventures of Zidane
by Akitoshi
Summary: I went back and edited my story, hope y'all enjoy. The adventure begins when Zidane has a dream and meets an old friend.


Final Fantasy IX Fan-Fiction  
  
  
  
We see Zidane and his friends at the castle sleeping.... "Oh Garnet, I love you with all my heart. Don't ever leave me", Zidane mutters in his sleep. Then he hears alittle bit of snickering. Zidane realizes what he is saying and shoots straight up to see his friends Vivi, Freya, Quina, and Steiner laughing at him. Eiko so doesn't look so thrilled about what he said she scowls at him. He looks around and find Garnet looking at him and blushing. "OK guys so I had alittle dream about Garnet... so STOP LAUGHING!!!", Zidane yells from annoyance.  
  
"Geez... not like you guys never dream about a hot... um never mind." He says embarrassedly. "Um, so Zidane was the dream good? What did you two do?", Freya said sarcastically to him.  
  
"Ah shut up Freya", Zidane said as he balled up his fist.  
  
"Hey guys stop fighting... I'm hungry... I want something to eat", remarked Eiko just so she could stop hearing the conversation.  
  
"Yeah, me too. Hey Vivi, you know your way around right? Show us some good breakfast spots.", suggested Zidane as he put on his shoes.  
  
"Yes, Master Vivi please show us some good places. I have been waiting to see what the town has to offer.", Steiner said.  
  
"Zidane, would you be my personal guide around town?", asked Eiko in a soft tone of voice.  
  
"Um... I have already made plans with Garnet. I'm sorry... maybe later. Oh Vivi can show you around town?", Zidane said smpythetically. "No thanks." Eiko said starring harshly at Garnet.  
  
"Ok then. Vivi let's go!" shouted Zidane impatiently. As they ate their breakfast in alittle shop in town Zidane got up and headed towards the bathroom until he accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Hey monkey watch out!" a boy who was about Zidane's height shouted. As Zidane and his friends were looking at the boy they noticed it was odd for an young man to have all white hair. He wore a long black cape and his white hair tied in a pony tail with only to bangs hanging freely. "Hey, Zidane is it you!", the boy exclaimed.  
  
"Akitoshi! Hey long time no see. How ya' been?", Zidane asked. "Looking for new adventures... same ol' stuff we used to do.", the long time friend said. "Guys this is my old friend Akitoshi Kibagami.", Zidane explained," we go way back me and him used to travel and look for treasure together.", Zidane said. "Nice to meet you Akitoshi.", the group said.  
  
"Heh, nice friends you got here buddy... especially this young lady", he said as he walked over to Garnet and kissed her hand. She started to blush then Freya said," Better watch out that's Zidane's girlfriend." "I don't believe he went out and found a treasure like this", Akitoshi exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah", muttered Zidane.  
  
"Hi, my name is Vivi... please excuse Zidane... we woke him up from a dream about Garnet...", Vivi said laughing.  
  
"I thought we dropped that conversation!!!", Zidane yelled.  
  
"Don't be embarrassed... I'd gladly tell any dreams about her...", Akitoshi said teasingly. Garnet started to turn a dark red once again.  
  
"Hello I am Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th. It is an honor to meet one of Zidane's friends.", she said adoringly.  
  
"I am Adelbert Steiner, the Princess' Royal Guard.", Steiner said happily.  
  
"I'm Freya, and this little girl is Eiko", Freya announced to him. "I'm not little", Eiko shouted to the Burmecian who towered over her.  
  
"Well it was an honor to meet you all, especially you Garnet", Akitoshi told them as he smiled at the princess.  
  
Zidane quick to change the subject said," What brings you here, a fabled treasure".  
  
"No I came to see you actually. I have something for you", he explained," remember when my father told us of a mountain which contained heaps of gold? Well guess what, I found it". Almost immediatley Zidane fell to the floor.  
  
"Are you serious, and how do I know it's not one of your wild goose chases", Zidane asked starring at Akitoshi.  
  
"Well ok, I guess you would need proof. I got this.", Akitoshi dug in a big bag he had at his side a brought out a gigantic weapon.  
  
"Isn't that th... the Ultima Weapon!", Zidane shouted. "The Ultima Weapon... hmm... I believe I read about it once in a book of myths & legends", Garnet added.  
  
"Beautiful and smart... what a combination", Akitoshi said sweetly. Garnet smiled and looked away.Eiko and Vivi noticed that three men were watching them ever since Zidane shouted about Akitoshi's weapon.  
  
"U... um I hate to break up the fun but I think those guys are watching us", Vivi exclained softly.  
  
"Yeah I noticed that too, ever since Zidane opened his big mouth", Freya remarked. " Well I guess I should take my leave now", Akitoshi said. He got his things and walked out. The rest of them saw the three men walk after him. Curiously the followed. As they stepped outside the saw the men surround Akitoshi. "Please my friends, I don't want any trouble", Akitoshi told the men.  
  
"Too late it found you", a tall lanky man said. They all drew their weapons. "Hand over that Ultima Weapon and we'll let you go", bargained a short stubby man.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that", Akitoshi answered.  
  
"Well that's alittle to bad isn't it", said the last man. Then all three charged at him. Akitoshi jumped over them all and watched as they ran into each other.  
  
"Ha, you fools want the strongest weapon in the world and you can't even manage to beat me", Akitoshi laughed. Then they surrounded him. Then Zidane was about to jump in but Akitoshi refused his help. Akitoshi notice one ran to grab the princess. Akitoshi moved as fast as he could, but the tall lanky man had got to her first and put a knife to her throat. Steiner was about to attack the man, but he put the knife closer to her throat.  
  
"What kind of coward hides behind a girl", shouted Steiner. All the man did was grin.  
  
"Fine you want it, take it...", Akitoshi muttered. He picked it up and threw it next to one of the men. As he tried to pull it out of the ground the man who held Garnet hostage looked away. Without hesitation Akitoshi jumped into the air as if he were a black dragon taking off into the night. The lanky man looked around to see where he went, before he knew it Akitoshi was falling out of the sky towards him. The man let go of Garnet and began to run, but Akitoshi was too quick. Akitoshi grabbed the man and held a Musame to his throat as he did the princess. "Let me go you weirdo", the lanky man said. "Give me the Ultima Weapon and leave right away", Akitoshi said with a stern voice.  
  
"Ok... Ok... whatever you say just let me go", he cried. The other men threw it and ran off, the man that Akitoshi held ran off screaming.  
  
"Whoa! That was awesome, where did you learn to do all that", shouted Freya.  
  
"Thank you for saving the princess", remarked Steiner. Then everybody ran to Garnet to see if she was alright. Akitoshi was the first one there. Garnet looked into his eyes adoringly and said," Thank you for saving me". After awhile everybody went to back to the castle, but Garnet was walking slowy behind. Many thoughts were running through her head... the main one was Akitoshi, now she knew that she had feelings for him. 


End file.
